


Street Performers

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Guitarist, Other, contortionist, street performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Logan is a street performer and often has another one perform in time with his music, today his meets his acquaintances brother.
Series: Funbruary [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Kudos: 17





	Street Performers

He hadn’t chosen to become a street performer so much as accidentally fallen into the role, but Logan was happy with the work.

Originally it had been curiosity which led him to busking. Virgil had insisted that there couldn’t be a mathematical formula to create good music and Logan set about testing their hypothesis. He’d learn that while many types of song were formulaic there was indeed no over arching formula across all forms.

Now he kept coming back because it was relaxing, and he could perform in time with the contortionist who set up across the street.

They had spoken a few times, mainly from Remus checking it was okay to do routines to his songs and later asking for breaks or slower numbers between the faster paced songs Logan played to avoid straining his muscles. Their collaboration might have been incidental but they did work together extremely well, even if still noticeably separate.

Today though, there were two people in Remus’ spot and Logan couldn’t initially discern if either was Remus or not as he approached.

“Hey Lolo!” Remus identified himself with the call, cartwheeling over when the pair finally spotted his arrival.”My brother was moaning about his theatres guitarists being crap and wanted to see how good you are since you have to be the best to get me actually working with music. Literally leaving me in knots so often with your songs.”

The other man had been slowly walking over but now Logan approach him, holding out his hand. “I’m Logan, but if you are expecting songs you recognise you will be sadly mistaken. All my tunes are original creations according to the mathematical formulas for the genres I write in.”

“Didn’t I tell you he’s brilliant Roman?!” Remus was calling before any response or returned introduction could be offered. “Oh yeah, Logie, this is Roman. I forgot to tell you his name.” If he’d just heard Remus’s voice Logan would have believed the contortionist to be bouncing in one spot rather than doing a range of stretches while stood on his head.

Roman glanced down at his brother too, rolling his eyes a little. “Brilliance has yet to be determined, peasant. If all the music is written by maths, where does the emotion, the heart of the tune come from?”

“Why don’t you sit and let me prove it’s there before casting judgement?” Logan suggested, waving to a bench a short distance away and turning to set up and check his guitar over.

He vaguely registered the brothers moving Remus’s set up to beside him, but only glanced to Roman before beginning to play. /he’d gone for one of the first songs he’d written after figuring out a formula for folk music.

Multiple people clapping as the song drew to a close had Logan smirking to the stunned expression Roman wore. “Emotions come from the person performing, not the composition at all.” He stated after thanking the people who stopped to tip him for the song.

“We could use a musician like you in the Y Theatre, Logan. Let Remus know if you ever want a break from the streets.” Roman didn’t know what to say after the remark, too flabbergasted to figure it out beyond the reason he’d wanted to meet the guitarist originally.

Logan pondered for a few minutes, thinking over what he knew of theatre productions, before shaking his head. “I don’t perform songs written by other people which would most probably prevent you from adequately show casing everyone’s talents. Besides, what would Remus contort to without me here?”


End file.
